Fall To Pieces
by NellyLove
Summary: *For Raini* Song by Avril Lavigne. They were fighting and they hated it. But their love would fix everything, right? All she really needed was for him to hold her in his arms and tell her that he loved her. That would fix everything. Randy/OC Oneshot


_**I love writing this couple, so this was the first oneshot i finished! lol This is for Raini, another awesome lady on here that i love to death! she's always there for me! and i hope she enjoys this..**_

_**umm, she owns Kirsten and that's it!**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to Kiwi for beta reading! **_

_**I really love how this one turned out!  
**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**Fall To Pieces**_

_**By Avril Lavigne**_

**_For Raini (ExtremeRaiderRainbowPrincess)_**

* * *

_**Randy/OC(Kirsten)

* * *

**_

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

_**Kirsten's POV**_

Things hadn't been so great. I knew. He knew. With the whole divorce case going on, things were hectic. Not to mention he had a crazy-ass soon-to-be-ex-wife that was on his ass about anything and everything. And it's because of her that Randy and I have had to keep our relationship on the down low.

We didn't show affection to each other in public. But we saw each other all the time, due to the fact that I was his divorce lawyer. I sighed as I walked out of the bedroom of our mini-suite. After a hard day of custody battling neither of us were in good moods.

That was because Sam won custody somehow. And I felt responsible. And tonight, the grouchy manners didn't fail to spark an argument between us. I don't know what made us go to such angry laces? Or what made me accuse him of still loving Sam? But I did and now we were yelling and fighting. And we had both known that the fight was inevitable. It happened every night after we had a court meeting.

"How dare you even accuse me of still loving her!? How many times have I told you that _I love you!?_" he yelled as he followed me into the main room. I spun around to face him, my hazel eyes narrowed. "Then why do you look at her the way you do?" I asked. I couldn't help it, I was jealous. She was his wife, there had to have been something there. And how did I know that the spark wasn't still there.

I couldn't just believe it fully. I needed some kind of confirmation. I looked away from him as he didn't answer. I finally looked back at him and he opened his mouth to talk. "I can't undo my marriage to her. I can't undo falling in love with Sam when I did! I just can't do it!" he yelled and he went on about all the other things he couldn't take back.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T SAY YOU REGRETTED ANY OF THAT!" I yelled, cutting him off as tears welled up in my eyes. I blinked, trying to force the tears away. I was already thinking it. He was beginning to form the words on his lips. We knew, we really did. But could we follow through. "I think..since the case is over and i'm legally divorced, that we should just take a break." he said slowly.

I stared at him, and didn't realize I was nodding until he was doing the same thing. "Alright, I'll go get my own room," he said, grabbing his still-packed suitcase and shouldering past me. I didn't move, still in shock, my mouth hanging open. Did that really just happen? I swallowed, pressing my lips together, licking them nervously.

Did he think that this 'break' would fix anything, or were we really breaking up? Because if we break up....I didn't even want to think about it. If I had my way, i'd never have to even _think _of getting over him. I sighed, letting the tears silently slip down my cheeks. I laid down on my bed, curling into a ball.

I wasn't a religious person. But now, I prayed to whatever god that would listen, that Randy and I would make it through this.

_  
Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all  
_

Randy had always captivated me, ever since that first time I saw him in Toledo. He was beautiful, well..handsome, if you called him beautiful to his face he'd be offended. Men aren't supposed to be called beautiful. But when I thought about him, I definitely called him beautiful in my head. I frowned as I laid in bed.

The room was quiet. I was the only one in there, all alone. Cold and alone. I wondered what Randy was doing at this moment. I was worried and scared. I just wanted to make it work between us. I loved him. But it was just getting too hard.

But love would rule over all, right?

_  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cause I'm in Love With you_

My shoulders shook as I cried. I didn't want to fall to pieces, I didn't want to bawl my eyes out over something that we could fix. I just wanted to be with Randy, staring at him in amazement. I didn't want to talk, I just wanted to be with him, in his arms.

I wanted to feel him holding me, hear him whispering his love for me in my ears. I didn't want to talk about why we were fighting. Or all the fights we'd had in past few days. I didn't want a conversation of any type. I just wanted to be with him.

Maybe I did want to cry. But not by myself. I wanted to cry in front of him and show him how much us fighting hurt me. To show him that I didn't enjoy it, and I sure as hell didn't want it. And I didn't want to talk about why we fight, just because I was in love with him.

_  
You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_

_**Randy's POV**_

I sighed as I walked into the room I had just asked for. It felt so weird, being alone. I was always with Kirsten, or someone else. Never alone, no one would let me be alone. They were afraid i'd fall apart because of the marriage. Even though I knew Kirsten didn't believe a word of that.

Kirsten, thinking of her name made me think about her. And what she meant to me. Kirsten was the only one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. I wanted to marry her. I understood that it was too quick and too early to get married again. But I wanted that sort of commitment with her.

When I come undone, she's there to pull me back together. All she had to do was wrap me in her arms and I would calm down. And right now, I just wanted her to wrap her arms around me and kiss me. I wanted to hear her whisper "I love you."

But she wasn't here.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cause I'm in Love With you_

I could stare at Kirsten for hours. She was beautiful, not even close to being normal. Even her personality was gorgeous. I didn't want to fall to pieces, I wanted us to work out. I wanted her to look past Sam, and the divorce. She knew that I loved her, and that I couldn't love anyone else. She owned my heart.

If she walked into the room right now, I would even want to talk about our fight. I wouldn't want to start a conversation about it. Hell, to make her see how much I hated this fighting, i'd cry in front of her.

I loved her, I just wanted her here.

_Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means_

I had been spending time since we got on the road, getting to know her. Asking her questions about herself. I wanted to know everything. And now, I wanted to know where to start as I stood outside of her hotel room door. My hand was poised to knock, but I hadn't done so yet.

I wanted to know what it meant. I was standing at her door and didn't even really think about doing it. I just did. What did it mean?

_Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything_

Finally, I knocked, I wouldn't be able to leave now. After a few seconds the door opened, revealing Kirsten. Her eyes were red and puffy, obvious signs to me that she had been crying. I held in my sigh as I took her in. I felt like crying myself. I had done this to her, I had made her cry.

"Do you still love me?" I asked quietly. I wanted to know. Was this relationship we had real, were our feeligns real. She scoffed through her down-pouring tears, "of course I love you. I love everything about you." she said, her glossy hazel eyes looking up at me._  
_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it_

"I'm sorry," she apologized after a moment. My eyebrows furrowed, "about what?" I asked. She sniffled, "I didn't want to fall to pieces. I just.." she trailed off shrugging. I smiled softly, stepping forward into the hotel room. She stepped back, allowing me in.

I took her face in my hands, "It's okay, cry. I just want to be here. We don't have to talk or anything." I told her in a whisper.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cause I'm in Love With you_

She looked up at me, keeping her gaze locked with mine. I closed the hotel room door behind me as I leaned forward. She pressed her lips to mine once, pulling away slowly. Her hazel eyes met my gaze again as she smiled softly, a tear slipping down her cheek.

I thumbed it away. And for the rest of the night we didn't talk. I just held her and she held me. And it was all we needed.

_  
I'm in love with you  
Cause I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_

"Randy?" her tired voice was mumbled by my chest, which she was pressed against. I loosened my grip on her, "mmm?" I replied. I heard her giggle softly at my response. "I just wanted to say, I love you," she whispered, lifting her head to peck my lips. "I'm hopelessly in love with you."

_  
I'm in love with you _


End file.
